He Chose Me!
by MissThang17
Summary: Pokémon Crossover. Kurt, Mercedes and Finn embark on a journey through the Johto region. Friends, foes, and Pokémon greet our heroes as they move from city to city, collecting badges and falling in love. Kurt/Sam, other pairings possible. Summary stinks worse than the dye Sam uses on his hair.
1. I Choose You

**Hello everyone! I'm taking a short break from The King's Ward fic, but I promise to write more soon! This fic inspired me while I was watching reruns of the '90s Pokémon episodes. No definite pairings yet, other than Kurt/Sam, so I'll let all of you decide! Review with ideas, if you like.**

**I choose you!**

Kurt Hummel had loved Pokémon ever since his mother brought a Ralts home with her for him to play with. His mother was a Pokémon coordinator, and often made trips to the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions for Pokémon contests. Kurt fell in love with the tiny Pokémon, and it became his closest friend. Since that day, Kurt had a growing obsession with Psychic Pokémon. He vowed that once he was old enough, he would become the world's greatest Psychic Pokémon trainer.

The years past, and Kurt's passion for Pokémon grew stronger. His mother passed away when he was twelve, just a few weeks after Ralts evolved into Kirlia. Kirlia then became his officially, and he cared for the Pokémon from then on. His father, Professor Hummel, remarried to Carole Hudson, his lab assistant. Her son Finn, who was Kurt's age, befriended the Hummel child, as well as Kurt's Kirlia.

When Kurt turned seventeen, he was ready to embark on his first Pokémon journey. The age for Pokémon trainers to receive their Pokémon license had been changed to seventeen, as ten year olds were far too young to be handling powerful creatures twice their size.

Kurt had grown up to be a beautiful, elegant young man. His Kirlia evolved into its final evolution, Gardevoir, a week before his birthday. Many had told Kurt he should consider leaving the Johto region and pursuing a career in Pokémon coordination. Kurt had debated with the idea, before dismissing it. He knew deep in his heart that it was his destiny to travel the world with his Pokémon, free from any restrictions.

Kurt wasn't the only one with Pokémania. His stepbrother Finn was dying to receive his first Pokémon. Kurt would be accompanying him, as well as their neighbor Mercedes, on the journey to become Pokémon masters. Kurt wasn't planning on taking the gym challenge, focusing more on raising cute Pokémon, especially the psychic ones. Finn wanted to be a Pokémon master, while Mercedes wanted to be a Pokémon breeder.

It was a sunny Monday morning that the three trainers decided to start their adventure. Kurt had gotten up early to pack. Unfortunately, he would have to leave his fabulous wardrobe behind, as he had no room for his various ensembles. He dressed in denim short shorts, a black t-shirt, and a short gold jacket with matching gold sneakers. He packed his spare Pokéballs, his pink Pokédex, a few potions and revives, and last but not least, his mothers old contest ribbon case. He packed the case to remind him of his beloved mother, and to inspire him to strive for greatness.

He walked across the hall to Finn's room, where he found the gangly teen laying face down on his pillow, snoring loudly.

"FINN!" Kurt screamed, pushing him off of the bed.

"I'm awake!" Finn yelped, as he rushed around his room to hurriedly pack his things.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went downstairs. By the time Finn was ready to leave, Mercedes had come over to meet the two brothers. Mercedes was wearing purple jeans, a black t-shirt, her Technicolor jacket, and blue sneakers. It took all of Kurt's self control to not drag her upstairs and make her change. Finn didn't look any better, wearing ratty tennis shoes, jeans, a white tee, and a plaid over shirt.

The three departed, travelling across the small town to Professor Hummel's lab. Upon entering, they saw Professor Burt Hummel, standing next to four Pokéballs with a grin on his face.

Burt Hummel had once been the Normal-type gym leader in the Hoenn region. He was well known and well loved by his fellow townspeople. One day, his sister Fantina had travelled to the Hoenn region for a Pokémon contest. She had dragged him along to watch, where he met Elizabeth Oak, the second daughter of Professor Oak of the Kanto region. The two fell madly in love. Burt got to know his father in law very well, and began studying to become a professor of Pokémon himself. When his wife became pregnant with their first child, they moved to New Bark Town in the Johto region, where Burt could become a professor. Burt kept his gym Pokémon, Slakoth and Machamp, as reminders of his old life.

"Hey kids," he said, stepping aside. "I got your Pokémon waiting right here." He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, I know you have Gardevoir, but I can't stand the thought of you venturing out with only one Pokémon. So here, I know you've been wanting one of these for awhile."

Burt handed Kurt a Pokéball from the table. Kurt opened the ball and shrieked in delight as an Eevee popped out. Kurt squeezed his father before scooping up the fluffy Pokémon. Burt chuckled before turning to the other two novice trainers.

"I have three starter Pokémon for you to choose from," he said, opening the three remaining Pokéballs as he spoke.

The first ball revealed a Cyndaquill. "This is Cyndaquill, the fire Pokémon," Burt explained.

The second ball revealed a Chikorita. "This is Chikorita, the grass Pokémon."

The third ball revealed a Totodile. "And finally, Totodile, the water Pokémon."

The two surveyed the Pokémon for a while. Mercedes was the first to respond.

"I'll take the Cyndaquill, please."

Burt gave her the Cyndaquill, as well as a purple Pokédex and five Pokéballs. Mercedes punched the air as she moved to stand next to Kurt.

Finn stared at the two remaining Pokémon with a blank look on his face. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Chikorita seems cool."

Burt gave him the same bundle he gave Mercedes, his Pokédex a bright blue color.

The three exchanged hugs with the grizzly professor and exited the building, eager to begin their journey.

**So…yeah…this is what happens when you have a post Final Exams meltdown and attempt to recuperate with Pokémon. At any rate, reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Battle at Sprout Tower

**Chapter Two!**

The trio headed down the road to Cherrygrove city, where they stopped for lunch before making their way towards Violet city. While wading through the grass, a wild Pidgey burst from the tall grass.

"Guys, look!" Finn said, completely captivated by the tiny bird. The Pidgey pecked at the ground, its interest in the travelers diminishing by the second.

Finn released his Chikorita, who chirped happily.

"Chikorita! Use…um…uh…"

"TACKLE ATTACK!" Mercedes yelled from behind Finn.

Chikorita leaped into action, tackling the Pidgey. The wild Pidgey squawked in alarm before turning to peck its attacker.

"Use Tackle again!" Finn called, more sure of himself.

Chikorita tackled the bird once more, this time knocking it unconscious.

"Yes!" Finn hollered jovially. "Uh…now what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before detaching a Pokéball from Finn's belt and tossing it at the Pidgey.

The white beam of the Pokéball swallowed the Pidgey before containing it inside. The Pokéball twitched violently for a few seconds before making the tell tale clicking sound. Finn jumped in ecstasy before hugging his younger stepbrother.

"Finn…you're…crushing…me…" Kurt gasped out.

Finn let go of him and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

The three began working their way through the forest, battling trainers and Pokémon alike, their fights becoming so intense that Finn's poor Chikorita fainted.

"Oh no, I killed it!" Finn wailed.

The three raced through the woods, not stopping until they reached the Pokémon Center. Fin practically threw his Pokéballs at the resident Nurse Joy, while Kurt and Mercedes handed their Pokéballs to the shell-shocked nurse in a more polite fashion.

Kurt gazed out the window of the Center at the city as the sun began to set. He had left Mercedes and Finn to shower and change. He now wore black biker shorts and a loose pink t-shirt, his comfiest of pajamas. The other two were still standing by the Nurse Joy, who tended to Chikorita's wounds and put the Pokéballs on the restoration machine.

Spotting a PC in the far corner of the room, Kurt decided to call his father. After a few rings, his father picked up the phone, his tired face blinking to life on the monitor.

"Hey kiddo, how's the adventure going?"

Kurt beamed at his father, missing the man already.

"It's going great! Finn caught a Pidgey, Mercedes taught her Cyndaquill Smokescreen and Ember, and my Eevee grew to level fifteen!"

Burt smiled at his son. "Level fifteen already, huh? Well, you always were good at raising Pokémon. I remember when you evolved Ralts the first time, you nearly broke a window, with how loud you were screeching."

The two laughed and teased one another, until the Nurse Joy informed him that his Pokémon were fully healed, and that his friends were leaving.

Kurt ended his conversation quickly before shrugging on a faded blue, unzipped hoodie, black ankle boots, and heading outside.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"We're going to Sprout Tower," Mercedes said. "It's a requirement for Finn to challenge the Violet city gym leader. Plus, I hear Ghost Pokémon come out at night."

"G…Gh…Ghosts?!" Finn yelped.

"Yeah, what's the problem, white boy?"

"Finn is afraid of ghosts," Kurt explained.

"Am not!"

"Finn, you nearly wet yourself when Carole showed us the Gengar she caught."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of spiders!" Finn pouted.

"I haven't been afraid of spiders since I was twelve, and yes you are!"

"Shut up, Kurt," Finn muttered.

"Ok, you two need to cut it out. Let's just head to the tower, alright?" Mercedes mediated.

The three headed inside the tower, Finn whimpering as they did. The passed through the first two levels easily, Mercedes' Cyndaquill scorching the Bellsprout of the trainers. When they finally reached the top, an old man dressed in sage attire greeted them.

"I know of you three!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You three share a great destiny! Together, you shall quell the beasts of sea and sky, and usher in a new generation of Pokémon!"

"Uh…" Finn said, thoroughly confused.

"This guy's nuts," Mercedes whispered to Kurt, who giggled.

"YOU!" The old man cried, pointing at Finn, "You shall be the one to battle me!"

Finn shrugged before calling out his Chikorita. The old man called out HootHoot.

"Chikorita, use tackle!"

"HootHoot, use hypnosis!"

"Chikorita, close your eyes!"

Mercedes and Kurt watched Finn battle, impressed with his quick thinking.

The battle was long, and it was close to midnight when Chikorita finally landed the winning blow.

The old man smiled. "You have proven yourself worthy of this HM."

Finn took the HM05, or Flash, and gave it to Kurt to place in his messenger bag.

The old man turned to look at the three.

"A Breeder, a Trainer, and a Traveller," he said, staring at Kurt, "you three will become legend in Johto, and the world will know its saviors to be you."

The old man then disappeared behind a hidden door, and the three trainers left the tower, more confused than ever.

The trainers entered the Pokémon Center, exhausted and looking forward to the comfy beds awaiting them. Kurt climbed into bed already in his pajamas, while Finn and Mercedes prepared for bed.

"So are you nervous for your gym battle tomorrow?" Mercedes asked Finn.

"Nah, both Chikorita and Pidgey are level twelve, and I have a strategy planned out."

"You know the Violet City gym is Flying type, right?" Kurt commented.

"Yeah, so?"

"So Flying types are strong against Grass types."

"WHAT?!"

Mercedes and Kurt giggled as Finn began strategizing, drawing figures on a piece of paper. Kurt rolled over, allowing sleep to take him as he dreamt of adventures and Pokémon.

**Tada! There's the second chapter. I'll only be writing a lot for gym battle scenes or when one of the characters catches a new Pokémon. Sam will be appearing soon, and Kurt will be more involved in the plot soon too. Reviews are love!**


	3. Artie and Sam

**Chapter Three! The writing bug bit me on the ass and it won't let go, yay!**

It was the big day. Finn was preparing to face off against the Violet city gym leader. He had woken up early, a first for the gangly teenager, and had trained non-stop until midday, when Kurt forced him to take a break for lunch.

It was around 1:30 when Finn entered the Violet City gym. Kurt and Mercedes had tagged along for support, but seeing as Kurt was leafing through a fashion magazine and Mercedes was filing her nails, they didn't appear to be all that supportive. They reached the top of the gym, where a giant battle arena covered the roof.

On the opposite end of the field, a boy in a wheelchair sat waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Hello," the boy said. "I'm Artie Abrams, the Violet city gym leader."

Finn grinned. "I'm Finn, nice to meet you."

Artie smiled before becoming serious. "Enough with the pleasantries, let's battle!"

Finn smirked. "Let's do it! Go, Pidgey!"

Artie smirked. "Go, Pidgeotto!"

The two bird Pokémon squared off, ready to attack.

"Pidgey, use sand-attack!"

"Pidgeotto, fly up and dodge it!'

"Pidgey, fly up and use tackle!"

The battle raged on, but in the end Pidgeotto's speed beat Pidgey's, and Finn's poor Pokémon fainted from exhaustion.

"Pidgey, return!"

Pidgey was engulfed in a red beam that returned it to its Pokéball. Finn grit his teeth. He knew Chikorita would have a massive disadvantage against Artie's Pokémon, yet he couldn't bare the thought of accepting defeat.

"Go, Chikorita!"

Chikorita burst from its Pokéball, chirping happily as it did so.

Artie frowned. "Finn, I don't think you want to-"

"Chikorita, use tackle!" Finn roared, cutting off Artie.

Chikorita bounded towards the Pidgeotto, who merely flew up out of harm's way, before plunging down onto the grounded Pokémon. With a sickening thud, Chikorita was slammed into the ground. Chikorita stood up on wobbly legs before collapsing completely.

Both trainer and gym leader returned their Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs. Finn slumped his shoulders in defeat, fighting back tears.

Kurt rushed forward and threw his arms around the taller boy.

"You did great Finn," he said soothingly. "I'm very proud of you."

Finn gave Kurt a sad smile as the smaller boy released him, only to be tackled by Mercedes. Artie wheeled over to the defeated trainer.

"You fought very well. And you can come back for a rematch any time."

Finn fist bumped the gym leader half-heartedly. "Guys, I think I just wanna go. Thanks for the match, Artie."

And with that, Finn turned on his heel and left, his stepbrother and friends close behind him.

"Don't worry, Finn," Kurt said as they passed through the Pokémon Center doors, "you can always come back. You don't have to beat the gyms in order."

Finn sighed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, guys, but I think I need some time to get over it. It really sucks getting your butt whooped."

Finn sat waiting with for Nurse Joy to attend to his Pokémon, while Kurt and Mercedes went to retrieve their things.

"Baby boy, you are looking fierce," Mercedes commented, seeing Kurt's newest outfit.

"Thanks, 'Cedes," Kurt said proudly.

Kurt had chosen a pale yellow tank top with brown lining, brown short shorts, and brown Ugg boots as his outfit for the day. Mercedes was sporting a purple blouse, denim cutoffs, and pink high tops.

The two conversed about fashion as they gathered their things, before heading downstairs to meet up with Finn.

The three exited the Center, heading down to Route 32. They paused at an empty fishing dock to feed their Pokémon and wet their feet in the calm water.

A splashing sound caused the three to turn their heads towards the sound, and Kurt's jaw to drop at the sight.

On the side of the lake facing the forest, a muscular blond man had jumped into the lake. He was shirtless, his muscular physique highlighted by his summer tan.

He turned and saw the three trainers gaping at him, and he smiled and waved before swimming over to the trio.

"Hey," he said in a husky voice, "I'm Sam."

Kurt snapped his jaw shut before smiling. "Hi, I'm Kurt."

"I'm Finn."

"You can call me Mercedes."

Kurt was just about to ask if he trained Pokémon as well, when a shiny blue turtle burst from beneath the lake's surface.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Mercedes jumped. "What in the hell is that?"

Sam smiled. "It's my Wartortle."

"Wartortle?" Kurt asked, confused. "But I thought those were only found in the Kanto region."

Sam turned his charming smile back to Kurt. "You're right. That's where I'm from."

"Really?" Kurt said, fascinated. "That's really cool! Do you have any other Kanto Pokémon?"

Sam shook his head. "'Fraid not, I moved here before I could catch any. All I have with me are my Wartortle and a Weepinbell I caught yesterday."

The four talked and laughed, and Sam even managed to convince Kurt to join him, Finn and Mercedes in the water.

"So, where are you three headed?" Sam inquired.

"Azalea Town, Finn's going to challenge Bugsy." Kurt said.

"I think I might battle, too," Mercedes said. "It's gonna be awhile before we reach the Pokémon Daycare, and I'm itchin' for some action!"

"Cool," Sam said brightly, before looking down nervously. "Would you mind if I came along?"

The trio exchanged glances before Kurt turned to Sam. "I think we have room for one more," he said, smiling kindly at the blond.

Sam beamed at Kurt and wrapped an arm around him. "Thanks! Don't worry, I'm tons of fun, I promise."

Kurt flushed at his close proximity to the handsome boy.

Mercedes gave the two a knowing look, while Finn frowned at Sam.

The four travellers emerged from the lake, changing into their dry clothes before heading off towards Union Cave.

"So Sam," Kurt said cheekily as they neared the cave, "who dyes your hair for you?"

**Yay! Sam is a sexy beast. Any suggestions on Pokémon they capture or who should be which gym leader would be awesome. More reviews would be nice, too. I'm suffering from withdrawals. : ( **


End file.
